Para servirte
by Bechan in wonderland
Summary: Su amor es un caos de luz y de tinieblas; ella, una amalgama de prejuicios y ternura; él, un abismo de grandeza y miedo. La vida, en fin, puede compararse a una larga cadena con eslabones de paja y de oro (Bécquer). Serie de slice of life de la vida de Bella en el castillo de Rumplestiltskin.


_**Disclaimer:**__Once Upon a Time__(__Érase una vez) __y todo su mundo es propiedad de __Edward Kitsis__, __Adam Horowitz y la__cadena__ABC._

**.Para servirte. **

_por. _Bechan in wonderland_._

**Capítulo 1.** _Bordando destinos._

Cuando era pequeña, a Bella le gustaba escaparse hasta el patio de armas y ver entrenar a los hombres de su padre. Solía esperar atenta a las pocas y contadas veces que a Gastón Brocklebank, hijo de Sir Saga, se le caía de entre las manos su espada al entrenar. Cuando esto ocurría Bella se reírse cruelmente de él, avergonzándolo hasta que el maestro de armas la regañaba y pedía a alguna doncella que la llevara dentro del castillo. Gastón fue siempre, de lejos, el pupilo predilecto de su señor padre, Lord Maurice French, y para Bella era fácil saber porqué: No sólo era el primogénito y heredero de una familia importante como la Brocklebank, sino que además, ya desde joven edad sabía manejar la espada con una soltura propia de los mejores guerreros. Además, era popularmente considerado como atractivo y valeroso. Virtudes que todo buen caballero debe reunir en su persona, y que convertían a Gastón en el deseado hijo varón que nunca tuvo Lord Maurice. Por eso no le sorprendió que su padre resolviese concertar unas nupcias entre ella y Gastón, que se celebrarían cuando Bella alcáncese los dieciocho. De ese modo, Sir Gastón Brocklebank heredaría como señor esposo no sólo las tierras de Sir Saga, sino que el título de su padre a su muerte como señor de Avonlea y banderizo del Rey Leopold, recayendo en él los deberes y derechos que se le negaron a Bella por ser mujer.

_«Debéis empezar a dejar vuestras infantiles ensoñaciones, Bella _—le gustaba decir a Lord Maurice, con una sonrisa dulce y voz piadosa—. _Esas fantasías eran encantadoras cuando niña, pero dentro de poco seréis toda una mujer y os corresponde comportaros como una doncella de vuestra alcurnia _—le depositaba un beso en la frente y concluía recodándole que—: _¡Mi dulce flor!, con vuestra belleza y gentileza, algún día seréis llamada para ser una dama de compañía de la Reina Eva, su hija tiene vuestra misma edad_». Pero a Bella poco le interesaba la reina o la princesa. Sin embargo, no había más alegría en el corazón de Lord Maurice que ver a su hija enzarzada con su aguja e hilo, y Bella amaba demasiado a su padre como para confesarle que ni deseaba casarse con Sir Gastón, ni que si iba a acabar con las manos arrugadas como su institutriz, preferiría que fuese con el acero de la espada.

Bella quiso aprender arco y espada, pero su regio padre había decidido desde que nació que las aventuras y batallas no eran lo más apropiado para su hija. En lugar de eso, su institutriz le enseñó a coser hermosos bordados, a cocinar pasteles de decorados colores, y tocar el arpa como una ninfa de los bosques. Bella no encontraba la utilidad en aquellas tareas que su señor padre se esforzaba por que le instruyeran. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, salvo para bordar algo puntual, la hija de un Lord raramente se encargaría de las tareas domesticas de su hogar.

Más el Destino tiene sus planes, y la vida nos repara sorpresas para las que, creamos o no, nos va educando. Bella nunca pensó que sus gracias tradicionalmente femeninas acabarían siendo de utilidad a su reino cuando dejase de ser la hija del señor de Avonlea, para acabar convirtiéndose en la criada del Señor Oscuro.

Ese fue el trato a cambio de que El Oscuro accediese a ayudar a Avonlea del asedio que sufría en la Segunda Guerra de los Ogros. Aquellas belicosas criaturas hacía algunos años que se habían dedicado a dirigir incursiones al reino de Lohrmain, pero en los últimos dos años los ataques se volvieron más feroces y eficaces, arrasando por completo pequeñas poblaciones fronterizas. Finalmente, solicitando ayuda de otras alimañas oscuras menores para recuperar la gloria perdida que tuvieron en el pasado, los Ogros realizaron un ataque a gran escala contra la ciudadela de Avonlea. Aunque el Rey Leopold se comprometió a socorrer con sus ejércitos a Avonlea, Lord Maurice supo que la ayuda no llegaría a tiempo, así que recurrió a la magia más poderosa que conocía: La del Señor Oscuro, mentor de brujas, concededor de oscuros deseos, maquinador de argucias y poseedor de la más poderosa magia negra. Y el pago que reclamaba El Señor Oscuro era Bella.

— ¡No! —imploró al instante su señor padre a la bestia. Sir Gastón no dudó en caballerosamente interponerse entre ella y El Oscuro.

— ¡La doncella está prometida, conmigo! —dijo, gallardo y desafiante.

Pero Bella vio algo más allá que el deseo de El Oscuro de buscar en ella una virgen amante. Él mostró una sonrisa llena de dientes afilados y la dorada piel quitinosa se doblo a su alrededor en un gesto grotesco y malévolo.

— ¡No me interesa si está prometida! Yo no busco "amor"..., sino más bien un custodio; un custodio de mi extensa hacienda —empezó a revolotear alrededor de ellos, disfrutando de la tensión que creaba. Se paró en un gestó dramático y sentenció su ultimátum—: O ella, o no hay trato.

Entonces Bella se dio cuenta. No era casualidad que pidiera una persona, y menos a ella, la hija del Lord. Llevándosela como pupila, se aseguraría la lealtad del Señor de Avonlea más allá después de la victoria sobre la Guerra de los Ogros, y con su señor padre, El Oscuro tendría un aliado dentro del reino de Lohrmain. Sencillamente, ella sería su rehén político. Más sin embargo, Bella había leído lo suficiente para saber que El Señor Oscuro no toleraba con agrado que se le rechazase un trato, y nada le impedía a aquella bestia diabólica aliarse como represalia con los Ogros si se negaban a su oferta. Si eso ocurriese, Bella sabía que todo lo que conocía y amaba quedaría convertido en cenizas.

Durante más tiempo del que quisiese reconocer, Bella dudo ante el miedo de una existencia al lado de aquella criatura semejante a un humano más tan distinto a uno, al que tildaban del Señor Oscuro. Sola, en su tenebroso y tétrico castillo, seguramente acompañada de una hueste de seres tan macabros como su señor, a merced de sus siniestros deseos. El Oscuro había prometido no desearla como mujer, pero Bella sabía que había otras maneras de sufrir física y psicológicamente a una persona hasta doblegar su voluntad y cordura, y estaba segura de que él sabría cien mil más.

Entonces una idea la golpeó con una fuerza vertiginosa. Un impulso, un deseo subyacente que desde niña siempre la acompañó. Lo había leído en libros, lo había fantaseado en ensoñaciones, lo había deseado en lo más profundo de su corazón. La oportunidad de ser un héroe, de demostrar valía, sacrificar su vida para salvaguardar la de su señor padre, los habitantes de Avonlea y los del reino de Lohrmain entero. Una oportunidad de demostrarle al mundo entero lo que aquellos vestidos ocultaban: una guerrera. No sería fácil, claro que no lo sería. El camino de un héroe nunca lo es. Pero ahora estaba en ella tomar la decisión de ser la sombra de lo que podía convertirse, o de ser aquello que supo que debía ser. Quizás no sería recordada como una salvadora que esgrimió su espada con precisión en el corazón de la bestia, pero sí como aquella que con su sacrificio salvó a sus seres queridos.

— ¡No! ¡Aguarda! —gritó detrás de la protección de Sir Gastón, justo cuando El Señor Oscuro se marchaba. Éste tardó un momento en girarse, como si meditase si valía la pena esperar, pero cuando se giró Bella supo que El Oscuro ya sabía la respuesta de ella incluso antes de haber entrado en la fortaleza de la ciudadela de Avonlea. Se acercó a él (si es que podía llamársele de "él") bajo la aterradora mirada de todos. Casi pudo escuchar el susurro implorante de su señor padre cuando pasó por su lado. Cuando llegó a su altura, cogió aire, se irguió sobre sí misma lo más dignamente que pudo, lo examinó y con el tono solemne que su institutriz le había enseñado pronunció su dictamen—: Iré con él.

**Continuará.**

_Notas de autora: Bueno, primero, el continuará es relativo. No pretendo hacer con esto un relato continúo, sino una serie de viñetas y situaciones que Bella vivió en el tiempo que permaneció junto a Rumpelstiltskin antes de ser repudiado por él, por lo que no creo que tenga un final. Iré subiendo capítulos según se me ocurran historias, y eso puede ser una vez cada año xD _

_La verdad es que esta pareja me enamoró la primera vez que la vi (capítulo 1x12), y bueno, mi imaginación siempre le ha gustado imaginarse como Rumpelstiltskin pasó de hacerla vivir en un calabozo a tratarla con dulzura y cariño (ella no hay duda ¡Se llama Síndrome de Estocolmo!)._

_Bueno, finalmente me despido, deseando que os haya gustado el primer capítulo, introducción o lo que sea, y animaros si os apetece a dejarme vuestras críticas constructivas._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
